1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio rack for a vehicle, into which a plurality of pieces of electrical equipment are removably installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In art related to the present invention, a plurality of pieces of audio equipment are installed in a center cluster module at the front part of a vehicle.